peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 May 1989 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-05-30 ; Comments *Peel plays a track from Impulse Manslaughter covering the Rolling Stones' Gimme Shelter. *Peel plays a track from Ruthless Rap Assassins covering Edward Barton's Z Bend. *Peel says that his wife Sheila saw the Inspiral Carpets last month performing in Norwich, but wasn't that impressed by them. However, she did care for the support band, Rumblefish. *Peel plays a track from an Italian group called the Monks, who do a cover of Blue Cheer's Come And Get It. He then plays the original version by the group. *Peel says that he's been told that Estonian punk band J.M.K.E.'s single can be bought in Finland, but not in Estonia. *Peel mentions there are 101 tracks on Sore Throat's Disgrace To The Corpse Of Sid album. The tracks are so short, that Peel can't identify the titles which he plays some of it at the end of the programme. Tracklisting * File 1 *Impulse Manslaughter: Gimme Shelter (album - Logical End) Nuclear Blast *Acid: Truth Is Hiden (album - Shock Troop) Selfish *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Z Bend (v/a album - Edward Not Edward) Wooden *Blind Idiot God: Sawtooth (12") Enemy *Wolfhounds: Charterhouse (album - Bright And Guilty) Midnight Music *Eugene Chadbourne: Used Record Pile (album - The Eddie Chatterbox Double Trio Love Album) Fundamental *Jean-Paul Sartre Experience: Flex (v/a album - In Love With These Times) Flying Nun Europe *Lynn Taitt: El Casino Royale (v/a album - Feel Like Jumping - Rock Steady And Reggae From Jamaica 1966-68) Receiver *Honeymoon Killers: I'm Glad My Baby's Gone (12" - Take It Off!) Buy Our *Subterraneanz: Arnos Grandpa Wasn't A Pioneer (album - Drastic) Big Store *Snapper: Buddy (12" - Snapper) Flying Nun *Overlord X: Radical Kickbag (12") Mango Street *Tangerine: Sunburst (12") Creation *'File 2' *Kilgore Trout: That Twat (Lysistrata) (12" - Bad Puddings) Thunderball *Travis Wammack: Night Train (album - Scr-Scr-Scratchy!) Zu-Zazz *Ardkore: Brainslam (album - Napalm Stix To Kidz!!) Metalworks *Rumblefish: What You Do To Me (12" - Don't Leave Me) Summerhouse *Bryon Lester: Ain't It Funky (v/a album - This Is War!) Radical *Monks: Come And Get It (album - Synapsis) Crime *Blue Cheer: Come And Get It (album - Outsideinside) Philips *Culture Musical Club: Subalkheri Mpenzi (album - Taarab 4: The Music Of Zanzibar) Globe Style *Pussy Galore: Undertaker (album - Dial 'M' For Motherfucker) Caroline *F.S.K.: I Wish I Could "Sprechen Sie Deutsch" (album - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Ripcord: Passer By (album - Poetic Justice) Raging *J.M.K.E.: Tere Perestroika (7") Stupido *Double Trouble & The Rebel MC: Just Keep Rockin' (7") Desire *Soundgarden: Toy Box (12" - Flower) SST *Sore Throat: unknown (album - Disgrace To The Corpse Of Sid) Earache File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-05-30A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1989-05-30B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:49:01 * 2) 0:55:11 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes